Entre los bosques
by Neherennia84
Summary: Una mujer se ha topado con Legolas. Los bosques, la tribu de ella, el honor de él. Dónde pueden llegar no es mas que cuestión de tiempo.


_Bienvenidos seaís : ) _

_Este fic, está dedicado a Legolas y a un personaje original. Es el primero de LOTR que escribo, siuado después de la Guerra del Anillo, como una de las posibles continuaciones para la vida del elfo. _

_El relato, fue empezado hace mucho tiempo, y no me vi con ánimos de seguirlo, espero que con vuestro apoyo, pueda continuar lo que dejé en el aire. Espero que lo escrito, por el momento, sea de vuestro agrado._

_Adelante, _

* * *

El aire trae el fresco olor a humedad. Dentro de un par de horas comenzará a llover. La noche se presenta fresca. De igual modo que se ha estado presentando desde hace meses. 

Las cálidas tardes en los valles de la región han quedado olvidadas detrás de las nubes grises que cada día cargan el cielo y acercan un poco mas el frío. El cambio de estación se hace cada vez mas brusco. Y desgraciadamente se lleva a muchos con él, sobretodo a los más pequeños. Por esa razón hay que esmerarse en cuidar al poblado.

Eámane solo piensa en eso. Tienen que sobrevivir a los periodos de frío, para que cuando llegue de nuevo el calor, puedan continuar con el viaje. Su pueblo, acostumbrado al sedentarismo, se han visto obligados a marchar de sus casas. Éstas, situadas en las montañas, se han visto en cuestión de días, atrapadas bajo gruesas capas de hielo. No tuvieron más remedio que bajar a los valles, y establecerse. Pero tampoco pudieron quedarse por mucho tiempo, pues el frío taladraba bajo los débiles mantos que hasta ahora habían utilizado.

Siguieron así su camino durante varios años, huyendo de una muerte bajo la nieve. Y así llegaron a la morada de los elfos. El poblado de Eámane era procedente de los bosques más lejanos que nadie hubiese podido nunca conocer. Por ello, apartados a su modo del mundo, no conocían las otras razas. Tan sólo cuando comenzaron a viajar por obligación, descubrieron las casas de roca de los enanos. Poblados de humanos que les brindaron cortesía antes de marchar ellos también. Habían conocido el mal, en la piel de criaturas perversas que en su viaje los atacaron. Pero no conocían a los elfos.

Cuando llegaron a las entradas de las casas de los árboles, la emoción los embargaba. Pero cuando ascendieron por las bellísimas construcciones, a las copas de los árboles, la bienvenida se vio cubierta por hojas marchitas. Pues los elfos habían partido. Mas tarde, descubrieron que se habían marchado a los Puertos Grises, en busca de un nuevo comienzo que los liberase de la decadencia en que se encontraban.

Así pues, el pueblo de Eámane optó por hacer el mismo recorrido. Buscar un lugar mejor para vivir. O para sobrevivir. Habían partido de los bosques con más de dos mil personas. Cuatro años más tarde apenas contaban con trescientas. Habían perecido muchos, y los que restaban, tuvieron que hacer guerreros de los que antes habían sido recolectores de fruta. Y gracias a eso consiguieron que su población, si no aumentara, se estancase. No podían desaparecer. Ese era un lujo que no podían permitirse.

Es por esa razón que Eámane, antes tejedora, ahora una rastreadora, tiene que darse prisa ésta tarde. Tiene que reconocer el terreno e ir a informar al capitán. Ayer en la noche, los sorprendió una cuadrilla de orcos sin Señor, que les dio mucho trabajo. La muchacha, que ha salido ya entrada la tarde, ha escuchado voces cerca de un claro de bosque. Desenvaina la hoja de su espada oxidada por la sangre que lleva en el filo, y sigilosamente avanza entre la maleza.

Desde detrás de unos arbustos, distingue a un hombre apoyado en un árbol. Respira muy agitadamente y tiene la manga izquierda empapada en sangre. Está al borde de la inconsciencia, pero sujeta fuertemente un hacha enorme. Es un enano. ¿Qué hace un enano tan lejos de su morada de roca?

Eámane se deja ver a través del claro de bosque, y avanza poco a poco hacia él, sin guardar la espada. Cuando está a un par de pasos, alarga el brazo para alcanzarle con la espada, para volver su cara y poder apreciar mejor su estado. Pero antes siquiera de rozarle un pelo de la poblada barba, una flecha rasga la manga de su atuendo y se clava peligrosamente en el árbol.

Ella se gira en redondo y descubre a un humano apuntándole con otra flecha con su enorme arco. Eámane instintivamente se cubre tras el árbol y por el otro lado del mismo, surge para tirarle al humano unas pequeñas dagas de hueso que siempre lleva atadas al cinto. El humano fácilmente las esquiva con sus espadas, que llevaba a la espalda, y corre hacia ella advirtiéndole:

-¡Te arrepentirás de haber amenazado con la espada a un hombre caído!

¿Amenazar?¿Quién ha amenazado a quién? Eámane no tiene mucho tiempo para protestar, ni para pensar en que protesta podría lanzar, ya que el hombre, de cabellos rubios y voz terrosa, descarga su primer golpe de espada hacia el hombro donde había dirigido su primera flecha. Ella se cubre como puede con su mandoble roído por el uso, y la hoja de fino hierro prensado se hace añicos bajo el golpe de la dura lámina del hombre.

El golpe en si, pues, recae en el brazo opuesto de la mujer, ya que lo había colocado debajo de la hoja para intentar darle algo más de amortiguación a la descarga. Casi puede notar como sus huesos van clavándose en sus músculos después de romperse.

Con un grito ahogado en la garganta, se libera del contacto para girar por el lado del hombre y colocarse detrás de él, e intentar coger una de sus espadas para poder seguir peleando, pero el hombre ha reaccionado antes que ella pudiese siquiera alargar el brazo, y de un codazo en el estómago, la ha inmovilizado por completo. A fin de cuentas, la fuerza de la mujer es muy inferior a la del hombre.

- Estoy perdida – piensa para ella. El hombre se gira para descargar el último golpe, y al empujarla contra el árbol, ve claramente sus ojos desafiantes, dispuestos a morir con orgullo. Sólo entonces se detiene, y hace una mueca. Baja la espada y le dice, casi como una recriminación;

-Eres una mujer.

Eámane lo mira y parpadea un par de veces, incrédula.

-Si. Y tú… tú no eres humano – dice al recaer en sus orejas picudas – ¡tú eres un elfo!

Ambos están varios segundos mirándose. Compartiendo unos instantes de incredulidad. Pero entonces el enano exhala un nuevo gemido de dolor, y el elfo deja de prestar atención a su descubrimiento.

-Gimli, amigo mío, perdona mi retraso. Bebe de ésta agua, enseguida te encontrarás mejor.

El elfo ha llamado "amigo" al enano. La sorpresa de Eámane va en aumento. Apostada en el árbol, ve como el elfo le brinda agua de un pellejo de piel que llevaba atado al cinto. Rasga la manga del atuendo del enano y revela una herida de espada infectada. Por lo menos, debe de llevar así desde la mañana. Con cuidado, limpia la herida con algo de agua que ha sobrado, y prepara un brebaje con unas plantas y un líquido de olor intenso en segundos.

Parece que el dolor y los sudores del enano remiten momentos después que el ungüento toque su piel. Ahora está más relajado, y respira normalmente.

-Gracias. Ya estoy mucho mejor. No te preocupes más – dijo el enano-

-Descansa ahora. Te hará bien dormir un poco – contestó el elfo –

¿Qué demonios ocurría entre esos dos? Eámane había oído historias de riñas entre razas, de odios y cosas por el estilo. Y lo que estaba viendo contradecía todo lo que sabía de ello.

El enano se ha dormido, o simplemente se ha rendido al dolor. La muchacha, herida, ve con disgusto la cara del elfo, que está ceñudo y mira con preocupación a su "amigo". Lo mira con la misma expresión que ha mirado ella a los cientos de amigos, familiares, compañeros que han perecido en el frío. Y decide prestarles su ayuda. Perdona fácilmente al elfo, pues solo trataba de proteger a su amigo. Igual que el error que ella ha cometido siempre, cegada por el dolor.

-Nuestro asentamiento no está lejos de aquí. Si traes a tu amigo, podemos ocuparnos de él. No tenemos mucho. Pero siempre es mejor que estar herido en medio del bosque.

El elfo la mira con expresión ceñuda, y devuelve la mirada al enano.

-No te preocupes. No quería hacerle daño. Estaba inspeccionando los alrededores, por si había peligro. Ha sido un malentendido.

-Así pues, mi señora, admita mis más humildes disculpas. Mi compañero está gravemente herido. Nos atacaron con armas envenenadas y buscaba algún remedio más potente que mi magia.

Al llamarla "señora", Eámane casi estalla en una carcajada, pero se contiene con aire muy digno. La situación no es para reír. Asiente ante la disculpa del elfo y hace ademán de ayudar a cargar al pesado enano en brazos. El elfo hace una pequeña reverencia y entre los dos, cargan al enano a hombros y comienzan a andar con alguna dificultad por el sendero que ella había dejado atrás. Le duele el brazo a horrores, y reprime las lágrimas por orgullo.

Al cabo de unos minutos de andar por hierbajos y zarzas altas, llegan a un pequeño campamento en el que los improvisados guerreros guardan los límites. No parecen muy fuertes, pero en sus ojos arden las llamas del dolor y de la rudeza. Lucharían hasta dejarse la piel por aquello que defienden.

Eámane les hace una señal y les dejan pasar sin preguntar nada. Pero no se libran de las miradas curiosas y los comentarios al pasar. La muchacha los conduce a una tienda de las primeras que se abren al paso. Al cabo de unos segundos de haber entrado, comienzan a oírse no muy lejos, romper los truenos entre si. El resplandor de un rayo ilumina todo el cielo.

-Espera aquí un momento, avisaré al curandero – le dice Eámane al elfo.

-Te estamos muy agradecidos, mi señora – responde él muy cortésmente

La muchacha sale de la tienda y agarrándose el brazo de puro dolor, corre hacia otra algo más lejana para avisar al curandero. Éste, de mala gana, después de discutir con ella sobre los pros y los contras de traer extranjeros al campamento, va con el elfo y el enano. Eámane se venda el brazo ella misma. Ésta noche es ella la encargada de hacer guardia en los árboles.

Ha caído la noche. Eámane se encuentra oculta por las ramas de unos árboles a la entrada del poblado. El frío cala hondo no solo en la piel. El vacío que sienten todos los guerreros es infinito.

Oye pisadas que se acercan muy sigilosamente por detrás de su escondrijo, pero no se alarma. Conoce los pasos de todos y cada uno de los guerreros del pueblo. Por la pesadez con la que arrastra los pies por el barro, ya que una suave capa de llovizna apenas ha acabado, debe ser Anthor. Un tintineo proveniente de los adornos que lleva colgados al cuello lo confirma. Luego, su voz ronca y algo adormecida, habla desde su posición.

-Eámane. El elfo te busca.

-Estoy de guardia – ha sido su única respuesta.

-Dice que es importante. Ve, yo te relevo.

-Está bien.

Ella baja del árbol y le cede el puesto. Apenas hacen ruido. En breves segundos ella llega al precipicio donde el elfo se encuentra. En realidad, es otro puesto de vigilancia, ya que desde ese lugar se divisan algunos caminos del valle que llevan directamente al asentamiento. También pueden ver el río, y la bruma que empieza a cubrir las montañas.

El elfo está mirando al vacío, viendo las débiles luces en el horizonte, de alguna ciudad humana. No se mueve, pero seguro ha recaído en la presencia de la joven, pues se ha puesto algo tenso. Eámane lo observa con curiosidad, pensando que demonios querrá ese tipo, así que le habla, tan sólo por querer acabar cuanto antes.

-¿Está mejor tu amigo? – comienza casualmente

Gracias a vuestra ayuda desinteresada, mi señora – responde sin dejar de mirar al vacío. Luego encara a la muchacha, se lleva una mano al pecho, y haciendo una reverencia, continúa – por eso jamás podré perdonarme el haberos herido y haberos tratado de una forma tan impertinente.

-No te puedo reprochar nada. No sabías que yo era una mujer, y sólo tratabas de proteger a tu amigo.

-Soy culpable por mi ignorancia. No deberíais ser tan benevolente conmigo.

-Sólo he hecho lo que debía. Ayudar a quién lo necesitaba… y he pagado por mi atrevimiento.

-Mi señora – dice el elfo encarándola – aún estáis herida. Siente vuestro dolor en mi pecho. Dejad que lo aplaque con mi poder.

-No es necesario. El curandero…

No puede continuar, pues el elfo ha alcanzado su brazo y mientras pasa su mano por encima, casi en una caricia, recita unos conjuros en una lengua que ella desconoce. Apenas en segundos el dolor remite, y las vendas con las que ha cubierto su brazo para inmovilizarlo ya no son necesarias. Casi puede notar como sus huesos vuelven a su lugar, y ella puede relajar el ceño. El dolor remite gracias a un calor que se extiende desde la mano del elfo al brazo.

-Nunca había visto nada parecido – confiesa Eámane

-¿No conocéis la magia élfica?

-No – responde secamente mientras examina su brazo, y lo mueve de un lado a otro.

-En cambio, vuestro nombre proviene de nuestro pueblo.

La muchacha parece reaccionar ante la declaración.

-¿Mi nombre?

-Eámane. Me lo dijo el guerrero ha ido en vuestra busca.

-No se si creerlas, ya que son habladurías de ancianas – comienza con un suspiro a explicar, puesto que desde que habían comenzado a viajar por la Tierra Media, no hace mas que repetir una y otra vez la misma historia a los pueblos que encuentran, en relación a su casta - pero se dice entre los nuestros, que hace mucho tiempo vuestro pueblo, condujo a un grupo de hombres y mujeres a las montañas, para que viviesen apartados de la maldad del mundo. Se dice que ellos nos enseñaron a poder vivir por nuestra cuenta, y que cuando lograron alzar un poblado, se marcharon. Como recuerdo de ellos, dicen, que se han mantenido sus nombres, y que generación tras generación, han bautizado con sus nombres a los niños que han nacido bajo su estrella.

-No tenía conocimiento de esa historia. Debió ser muchos años antes de que yo naciera – contestó el elfo

-Y bien… después de conocer mi nombre, ¿podría yo conocer el tuyo?

-Mi nombre es Legolas Greenleaf, de Mirkwood.

¿Legolas? ¿Dónde ha oído ese nombre? Tanto frecuentar tabernas y escuchar historias de guerreros suele confundir después de un tiempo… y nunca logras acordarte de que personajes pertenecen a sus correspondientes.

-Tu nombre me resulta familiar. –se que he oído hablar de ti, pero no consigo recordar de tus hazañas.

-Solo cabe destacar de mi, señora, que hace algunos años tuve el honor de luchar por el bien de esta tierra, al lado de magníficos guerreros.

-¿El enano es uno de ellos?

-Gimli, hijo de Gloin. En efecto, él luchó conmigo y descubrí un compañero inmejorable – dijo Legolas con un destello de orgullo en los ojos.

-Tanta sinceridad en tus palabras me abruma. Si no es indiscreción, me gustaría saber que trae a dos guerreros como vosotros por éstas tierras que ya fueron abandonadas por los elfos.

-Estamos siguiendo su estela. Se dirigían a los Puertos Grises, y nosotros iremos dentro de poco. Vagar por estas tierras yermas acabará con nosotros. ¿Dónde os dirigís con vuestro pueblo, mi señora?

-Por favor, Legolas, conoces mi nombre y aun así prefieres no pronunciarlo. Incluso he luchado contra ti… así que espero que puedas llamarme por mi nombre. En cuanto a tu pregunta… también vamos en busca de los Puertos. Mi pueblo no está hecho al frío, y éste cada vez se apodera más de las tierras. Sufrimos muchas bajas, sobre todo de niños. Así que esperamos poder encontrar una vida mejor al otro lado de las aguas.

-Eámane… siento en tu corazón el dolor de tu pueblo, pero puedo sentir el palpitar de nuevas vidas en él. Estoy seguro que conseguiréis vuestro cometido.

La muchacha sonríe. Casi le cuesta hacerlo, porque no recuerda cómo. Tanto sufrimiento ha borrado el beso a flor de piel en su sonrisa, y las miradas traviesas en la oscuridad que tanto la caracterizaban en sus bosques. Legolas ha dicho "nuevas vidas". Es cierto, ella lleva una nueva vida en su interior. En estos momentos, casi todas las mujeres del asentamiento lo están. Se propusieron doblar la población, como una más de las esperanzas que llevasen adelante a su gente.

-Es cierto que hay nuevas vidas, Legolas – ella se lleva la mano al vientre – nacerán con el calor del Sol en sus mejillas y verán una tierra próspera a su alrededor.

-Serás una buena madre – sonríe el elfo – y el padre que hayas elegido para tu hijo estará orgulloso de ello.

Ahora es una mueca triste que turbia la preciosa cara tostada por el Sol. Agradece que sea de noche y la luna llena a penas se deja ver entre los árboles plateados. Legolas la observa con pesar y se interesa;

-Te he molestado con mis palabras, ruego que me disculpes, mi señora.

-No, no… llámame de nuevo Eámane – dice la muchacha perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Eámane… disculpa… - y él vuelve con su perdón

-No se porqué… pero cuando me llamas por mi nombre… olvido un poco que ya no soy tan joven… y que ya no creo en esa felicidad que piensas que tengo con ésta criatura en mi vientre.

-¿El ser en tu vientre no es motivo de gozo?- dice Legolas extrañado

-Lo sería si no hubiese tenido que entregar mi cuerpo en una sucia posada para concebirlo.

Legolas se queda callado unos instantes y ve como lágrimas caen por las mejillas de la muchacha. ¿La bellísima mujer que tiene delante ha tenido que entregarse? No puede concebirlo, pero ella se adelanta, como siempre, a sus pensamientos.

-Si comenzamos a mezclar la sangre de nuestro pueblo, no tardará en degenerar. Por eso nos entregamos a hombres en cualquier lugar. Yo estaba en contra en principio… pero no nos queda elección… Debes pensar que soy un monstruo.

-Pienso que una mujer como tú, Eámane, escoge las decisiones que su corazón acepta. Y si tu corazón ha aceptado tomar la fuente de vida ajena a tu pueblo, es razonable entenderlo.

-Legolas, no deberías ser tan dulce conmigo. Podría acostumbrarme a tus palabras.

-Y yo podría acostumbrarme a deleitarme con tu presencia.

Ambos callan al instante, se pierden en los ojos del otro.¿Cuál ha sido la última vez que a ella la han tratado bien? Quizá fue el día antes de marcharse del bosque, por el marido que perdió hace años. ¿Cuál había sido la última vez que él se interesaba por una mujer no solo por el placer físico?

- La noche parece tranquila… el bosque no sufre presencias malignas… ven conmigo, alejémonos ambos de nuestros pesares por un instante – dice Legolas asiéndola de la mano.

-No creo que debiésemos alejarnos del asentamiento… aunque no sientas el mal, estamos expuestos… - dice ella, sintiendo el inesperado rubor de las mejillas y retrocediendo al tacto de las suaves manos del elfo.

-Eámane… no puede ser que una mujer como tú… me tema. – responde Legolas dulcemente

-No confundas el respeto con el temor – dice ella encarando los infinitos ojos azules – te acompañaré si es lo que deseas, pero no esperes nada de mi.

Eámane abandona el puesto de mira donde se encontraban con aire altanero y decidido, y se escabulle por un sendero arbolado, con la inequívoca sensación de unos ojos observándola.

Caminando sin mirar atrás, y aunque no oye nada excepto los sonidos de la noche y de la tormenta que vuelve a amenazar la tierra, se encuentra de pronto en un claro de bosque. No es muy diferente del que en la tarde se ha encontrado con el elfo y el enano. Con una diferencia, parece como si el polvo de unas hadas traviesas flotase en el aire.

-Mis hermanos iniciaron su marcha hace muy poco – la voz terrosa y cantarina de Legolas la encuentra en sus pensamientos.

-Es tan doloroso dejar el hogar…- dice como única respuesta

-Si se ha de dejar para seguir el curso de la vida, el cambio ha de ser bien acogido.

-Hace apenas cuatro años que marchamos tristemente, pero me siento tan anciana por dentro, que en vez de a penas treinta, parece que he visto caer las hojas de los árboles más de mil veces.

-Entonces eres mil veces más sabia, Eámane.

-Tus palabras son tan dulces y a la vez dolorosas para mi… alabada sea la mujer… o la elfa que disponga de ellas para siempre.

-Mucho me temo que éstas son las primeras que dedico.

-¿Nunca has sentido el gozo de entregar tu amor a alguien?- responde ella con la mirada clavada en la tierra ya seca.

-No de una manera tan sincera – dice Legolas acariciándole el brazo con el revés de su larga mano.

Se vuelven a escuchar rayos en la lejanía. El viento se ha enfurecido y azota los troncos de los árboles con la amenaza de volcarlos. El tintineo de las hojas de los árboles al chocar con el viento se desvanece y lo reemplaza el sonoro estruendo de una tormenta.

Eámane para en seco y husmea el aire. ¿Cómo es posible que estén tan cerca del río? ¿Tanto han andado en tan poco tiempo? Legolas la alcanza en segundos y la obliga a seguir caminando. "Nos siguen" susurra.

* * *

_Continuará _

_Bien... ¿que os parece? Me gustaría que me dejáseis vuestra opinión -_

_Realmente no se como seguirlo, he leído tantos fics tan parecidos a este, que todo lo que pienso para ello siempre tiene algo que ver con algún otro. Bueno, de todos modos, intentaré seguir escribiendo pronto. _

_Hasta pronto. _


End file.
